Saccorit
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Yang jelas    *miaow* tentang para little Goldies yang masih kecil imut-imut    *daaaaaannnnn :D may be self experience haha peace*


**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada**

**Fanfic by : Yumi Amamiya**

**Fanfic gaje lagi… *masih belom ada ide buat fic serius :D* di sini terdapat bebrapa warning yaitu **

**Bayangkan Dohko versi muda ganteng d.s.b**

**Para Goldies masih kecil kecuali kembar Gemini dan Aiolos**

**Aldebaran gak ikutan lagi main sama anak kecil yang misterius soalnya**

**Shion nya juga masih muda *yg jelas muka bikin gregetan* :D**

**Sekian … *gak penting*  
>hehe<br>Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**Saccorit**

**.**

"Shakaaaaa! Ayo cepet! Om Dohko udah sampe tuh!" teriak seorang bocah lelaki manis bernama Mu.

"Kalo gak keluar juga kami tinggal lho!" sahut salah seorang teman sebayanya yang tampan bernama Aiolia.

"Yupe! Kami tinggal ya!" goda seorang bocah lelaki bermata biru indah bernama Milo

"AAAAAHHH! Tunggu dong!" lalu orang yang dimaksud pun keluar…

.

Seorang anak lelaki manis bermata biru besar dengan rambut pirangnya yang lurus… Shaka…

.

Note: disini Shaka gak punya kekuatan apapun pada matanya… Jadi gak perlu merem :D

.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama menyusuri anak tangga sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ringan… Dan sampailah mereka di kuil Aquarius.

.

"Camus! Camus! KELUAR YUK!" teriak mereka berempat di depan kuil Aquarius.

"Haduuuhhh! Kalian ini! Tak perlu berteriak dong! Aku tidak tuli!" bentak cowok cool nan tampan Camus.

.

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama lagi menyusuri anak tangga… Melewati kuil Aquarius dan sampai di kuil Capricorn…

.

"Kak Shura! Yuhuu! Kak, om Dohko datang!"

"Apa? Iya… tunggu lagi pake baju!" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

.

Yang lain pun menunggu…

.

"Nah! Ayo… tapi kata siapa om Dohko datang?" tanya cowok tinggi berambut hitam pendek… Shura dan lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka semua.

"Kak Aiolos yang bilang…" jawab Aiolia…

"Oh… O.K…. Ayo…!"

.

Kini mereka berenam menuju kuil Pisces dan sesampainya disana…

.

"Dite…Dite…ayo cepetan, om Dohko datang!" teriak Milo dari luar.

"O.K. … tunggu aku petik bunga mawar dulu buat om Dohko." sahut seorang cowok cantik dari dalam ^^

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Aphrodite kembali dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih… Lalu mereka semua segera berlari menuju Pope Chamber.

.

"Hah…hah…capek, aduh…"

"Minumlah sana! Mana bisa kalian ketemo om Dohko dengan kondisi seperti itu?" ejek seorang lelaki bermuka cuek plus ketus … Angelo alias Deathmask.

"Hah…hah… Kak Angelo nih! Tega…hah…hah" kata Milo.

"Tau lu ! Angel!" ejek Shura yang seumuran dengan Angelo.

"Udah gua bilang panggil GUA DEATHMASK!" gelegar Angelo gak tau malu :D.

"Angelo!" bentak seseorang dari belakang…

.

.

Semua menoleh ke arah suara…

.

.

"OM DOHHKOOOO!" semua pun menyerbu Dohko.

.

Shion pun muncul bersama Aiolos, Saga dan Kanon.

.

"Yupe… kalo gitu kami bertiga berangkat kerja dulu ya…"

.

Dan tepat saat para 'kakak' berangkat… 'adik'nya sibuk bercerita ini dan itu kepada Dohko, mulai dari cerita tentang sekolah, temen yang ngeselin sampe akhirnya bilang kalau mereka rindu pada Dohko… Shion dan Dohko memang bagaikan ayah plus sensei bagi para goldies yang lain terutama yang masih kecil ^^

.

"Om Dohko… ayo dong sekarang gantian cerita! Selama di China ngapain aja… Terus bawa oleh-oleh apa?" celoteh Aiolia…

**PLAAKK**

"Hey! Jangan gitu dong, Om Dohko masih capek baru sampe tau!" kata Shura sehabis memukul ringan kepala Aiolia.

"Huh!" sungut Aiolia

"Om Dohko… ayo dong! Gantian om yang cerita sekarang…" pinta semuanya.

"Boleh… mo cerita apa?"

"Aku mau cerita tentang…" Milo mulai bingung.

"Cerita serem aja! mumpung lagi ujan :D mana gelap and petir-petir menyambar hihihi" usul Milo sambil menakut-nakuti Aphrodite.

"Boleh…" sahut Dohko setuju.

Lalu secepat mungkin mereka menutup jendela, mematikan lampu dan menutup korden, setelah itu mereka berkumpul lagi dan WYUUUUUUUSSS taunya hujan di luar… Shion yang lagi tiduran di sofa sontak bangun…

.

"KASUR!"

.

Dan secepatnya lari keluar dan mengangkat kasur yang lagi di jemur

.

"Fuuuihh… untung belom basah… selamat…" kata Shion lega

"Baju udah lu angkat bro?" tanya Dohko.

"JEMURAAAN!"

"Fuuih… ternyata udah gua angkat dari tadi…"

.

Little Goldies : **=.=|||**

.

"Ya udah… maaf ya udah ganggu acara cerita-cerita kalian" kata Shion.

"Nah, ayo angkat aju ehhh… lanjutin ceritanya om :D"

.

Dan Dohko pun melanjutkan kembali ceritanya… Di sambung petir yang gak berenti muncul dan bikin berisik… Para goldies kecil mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil merinding.

.

"Lalu … saa si pemuda itu membuka pintu tiba-tiba…"

.

**!**

**.**

"AAAAAAAAhhhh!"

.

Para little goldies berteriak, Mu pelukan sama Shaka dan Aiolia saking takutnya…

.

"Te… terus kenapa la…gi…" tanya Camus dan Milo penasaran…

"Itu dia!" kata Dohko tiba-tiba pada little goldies…

"Apa? Om Dohko?" rasa takut mereka langsung berubah jadi rasa penasaran.

"Om Dohko lupa… hehe… maaf ya… :D"

.

Para little goldies cemberut, Aphrodite manyun abis…

.

Little Goldies : "OM DOHKO PAYAAAAAAHH!"

.

"Haduhh… maaf, nanti kalo hujan sudah reda Om Dohko traktir makan coklat, es krim, kue dan lain lain gimana?" goda Dohko tersenyum.

.

Little Goldies : "ASIIIIIIKKKKK!"

.

Para little goldies memeluk Dohko serempak dengan wajah yang begitu ceria padahal tadi pada ketakutan semua… Lalu setelah hujan reda mereka pun pergi makan-makan.

.

.

Tomorrow

.

"Om Dohko… kami datang nih! Ayo tepatin janjinya mo ngajarin kung fu!" teriak para little Goldies.

"Ssssttt!" perintah seseorang.

"Jangan berisik…"

"Waaahhhh? Kak Aiolos! Bikin kaget aja…" ucap para little Goldies.

"Hey udah jangan berisik… Om Dohko lagi tidur…" lanjut Saga

"Kok? Ya udah kami bangunkan ya, kak Aiolos? kak Saga?"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAANNN…" haling Kanon.

"Iiiihhh… Kak Kanon nih! Jangan… jangan…"

"Jangan, om Dohko lagi sakit karena kalian!"

"Kanon!" bentak Aiolos dan Saga.

"Gak bukan karena kalian kok ^^" kata Aiolos seraya nyengir-nyengir ke adik-adiknya.

.

Para little Goldies langsung murung…

.

"Khu…Khu…"

"Mmmm… Mmmm…."

"Khuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mu dan Shaka menangis *maklum paling muda*

"Sssttt! Udah dibilangin jangan berisik!" kata Kanon.

"Cuuupp… Jangan nangis, kan tadi kak Aiolos udah bilang bukan salah kalian…" kata Aiolos lembut.

"Om Dohko, diabetesnya kambuh setelah makan banyak makanan manis sama kalian kemarin, maka itu… Kalian jangan ganggu dulu, biar om Dohko istirahat ya…" sambung Saga lembut.

.

Para little Goldies makin murung…

.

"Begini aja, habis ini kakak mau beli obat untuk om Dohko juga sekalian pergi ke rumah sakit sama om Dohko, selagi kami pergi… Gimana kalo kalian buat kejutan aja…?" tanya Aiolos.

"BAIKLAH! SETUJUUUUU!" ucap para little Goldies kemudian.

.

1….

2….

3… hours later…

.

"Om Dohko maaf Cuma bias beli obat murah, habis kami belum gajian…" kata Aiolos, Saga & Kanon.

"Tenang saja! Saya sudah sehat kok, tuh liat ^^" kata Dohko semangat.

.

Dan mereka pun sampai di Pope Chamber…

.

"SELAMAT DATANG OM DOHKO" sambut para little Goldies senang.

"Maaf kemarin kami jadi..." para little Goldies terdiam.

"Ya… tenang aja, nanti kita belajar kung fu, okay?" tanya Dohko.

"ASIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK" sorak para little Goldies.

.

Dua tiga hari berlalu, para little Goldies mulai mengerti keadaan Dohko. Jadi terpaksa mereka gak bias merengek pada Saga, Kanon dan Aiolos untuk membuat kue untuk mereka…

Until…

.

"Kak Kanon, itu the untuk siapa?" tanya Mu.

"Ini… Untuk om Dohko " jawab Kanon, lalu Kanon memasukkan beberapa butir tablet kecil berwarna putih ke dalam cangkir.

"Kok di masukin permen kak?" tanya Shaka ikutan.

"Ini bukan permen, ini obat!" jawab Kanon.

.

Tiba-tiba Camus merebut tempat obat itu dengan innocentnya.

.

"Saccorit… saya belum pernah tau ada obat dengan nama ini…" kata Camus sok tau…

"Haaaaaaahhh! Itu RACUUUNN! Kak Kanon jahat!" sahut Milo.

"Heeeyyy! Sudah kubilang itu obat! Sudah, taruh lagi di tempatnya. Jangan di makan lho!" kata Kanon ketus.

.

Seharian itu para little Goldies sibuk memikirkan obat bernma Saccorit tersebut.

.

"Itu tuh permen!" kata Mu dan Shaka.

"Masa permen sih? kalian berdua sok tau!" kata Shura dan Deathmask.

"Kalo itu racun gimana?" tanya Milo dan Aiolia.

"Gak mungkin racun! Masa kak Kanon setega itu dan lagi masa naro racun di tempat terbuka dan terjangkau?" jelas Camus.

"Kita harus selidiki obat itu!" kata Milo dan Aphrodite *action mode*

.

And…

.

"Tuh… lagi pada sibuk semua…!" kata Deathmask.

"Aman… ayo cepet kesini…!" perintah Shura pelan.

.

Para little Goldies segera menyelundup ke dapur mengambil obat itu…

.

"Siapa mo coba duluan?" tanya Milo.

"Biar kita berdua aja…" kata Deathmask dan Shura.

.

Sementara yang lain mengamati… Shura dan Deathmask asik mengemut-emut obat tersebut, lalu…

.

"Manis! Mu dan Shaka bener! Ini permen!"

"Mau… Mu mau!"

"Shaka juga…!"  
>"Lia juga…!"<p>

"Iiiihhh aku kan duluan kucing!" ejek Shaka.

"Sssttt… tenang, nih ambil…" kata Camus.

.

Para little Goldies terus 'mencicipi' obat itu, satu butir… Tambah lagi… sampai obat itu habis barulah mereka berhenti…

.

"Akhirnya kita makan permen juga ^^" kata Aiolia.

"Iii… yaaa… Ekkhh…?" sambung Mu.

.

**BRUUKKKK**

.

"**ARRRRGGGHHHHH!**" teriak Kanon.

"Kalian ngapaaaiiiiiiiinnnnn?"

"hehe… kak Kanon…" kata para little Goldies mabuk.

.

Kanon tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu di tangan Camus.

.

"Ya ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! Kan udah kakak bilang jangan dimakan, kalian nakal sih! Biarlah! Syukurin mabok sana!" omel Kanon dan berlalu meninggalkan adik-adiknya.

"Hehe… he… Mu ma… ekkkhh… u… per, men…"

"Ka… ekhh… juga… ekhhh…"

.

Maka begitulah jadinya… Para little Goldies terkapar mabuk karena obat kecil putih nan manis itu :D Walau efeknya cuma sebentar sih… ^^

… **Saccorit …**

… **THE …**

… **END …**

… **^^ …**

… **Thanks for Read and… Review Please _ :D …**


End file.
